1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat assembly. In particular, the present invention relates to a seat assembly for a chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional chair typically comprises a rigid bottom board, a foam mounted on top of the bottom board, and a thin covering layer of cloth, leather, etc covering the foam, with a perimeter edge of the covering layer fixed to the bottom board. However, the foam between the covering layer and the bottom board results in poor air-permeability and the user will feel uncomfortable due to the heat in the buttocks.